What if 7 Years
by hemmecstasy
Summary: Que se serait il passé si Cana n'avait pas choisi Lucy comme coéquipière lors de l'examen de mages de rang S ? Version française.
1. Pleurer

Hey ! C'est la première fan fiction que je poste sur ce site donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Une annonce, un silence de mort, un bruit de verre brisé et des sanglots étouffés.

Cela faisait un mois jour pour jour qu'avait eu lieu l'examen de mages de rang S à Fairy Tail, et cela faisait aussi un mois que les participants, leurs coéquipiers, Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts et le maître étaient portés disparus. Un mois que l'île Tenrô avait soudainement disparu de la surface de la terre, ainsi que de la carte du royaume de Fiore. Ce matin, Lucy s'était levée de bonne humeur, pressée de savoir si les recherches aux abords de l'ancien emplacement de l'île avaient portées leur fruits. Elle s'était levée avec une boule au ventre, mais s'était dit que ça irait, que Macao, leur nouveau maître provisoire, allait rentrer avec une bonne nouvelle, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Gray et tous ses amis derrière lui. Mais c'est quand le cinquième maître de Fairy Tail rentra dans la guilde avec la mine sombre, qu'elle sut que quelque chose clochait. Les larmes aux yeux, il leur annonça alors la terrible nouvelle. Lucy ne réagit pas sur le coup, elle se dit qu'à coup sûr il leur faisait une blague, qu'il leur dévoilerait la supercherie et qu'ils riraient tous de la frayeur qu'ils avaient eût. Elle fut alors prise d'un énorme fou rire qui alerta tous les membres de la guilde n'étant pas parti pour l'île Tenrô. Elle lança alors un regard confus à Macao et aux autres, voyant qu'ils étaient tous au bord des larmes, et leur demanda alors pourquoi ils ne riaient pas. Le maître la regarda alors d'un air accablé, laissant couler les larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir jusque là, afin de montrer qu'il fallait rester fort, et ne jamais perdre espoir. Lucy, comprenant alors que ce n'était pas une blague, lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et se couvrit la bouche de ses mains tremblantes. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, pas eux, non. Ils avaient dû se tromper, mal chercher, il devait y avoir une erreur, ils ne pouvaient pas être morts, pas eux, pas sa famille, pas encore une fois. La blonde sortit alors en trombe du bâtiment, laissant ses larmes couler, et sa rage s'exprimer.

C'était depuis ce fameux jour que la jeune femme mourut peu à peu de l'intérieur, toujours un peu plus. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait lors de l'une de ses missions, ou encore à la guilde le nom d'un de ses amis disparu, elle passait la nuit à pleurer sur son sort, roulée en boule sous ses couvertures. Elle ne parlait plus, faisait ses missions seules, elle ne respirait plus la joie de vivre comme l'ancienne Lucy savait si bien le faire. Elle n'écrivait plus, ne lisait plus, ne riait plus, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle fini même par quitter la guilde, après six années d'attente, ne supportant plus Magnolia, cette ville qui lui rappelait tant ses coéquipiers disparus.

Cela faisait à peine deux mois que Lucy avait quitté la guilde, et qu'elle voyageait de villes en villes, espérant trouver l'endroit parfait. L'endroit où ses démons ne la poursuivraient plus, un endroit qui lui ferait oublier son triste passé. Mais jusque là, toutes les villes qu'elle avait visité ne faisaient que lui rappeler d'anciens moments de bonheur passés en compagnie de l'ancienne meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail. Mais la jeune femme ne baissait pas les bras, continuant son périple, en espérant encore et toujours trouver son bonheur.

En l'espace de six ans, Lucy avait inexorablement bien évolué. Elle était passé du stade de jolie adolescente à celui de femme fatale. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, son visage avait mûri, elle avait pris quelques centimètres et elle avait maintenant une lueur dans les yeux, cette lueur que seules les personnes ayant vu et vécu les pires choses qu'il puisse exister en ce monde avaient. Mais elle n'avait pas seulement évolué au point physique, mais aussi au point mentale. La jeune femme avait pris en maturité, elle était plus réfléchi, plus sûre d'elle, plus sérieuse dans ce qu'elle entreprenait, mais elle était aussi plus renfermée, plus sèche dans ses paroles et avait gagné un regard dur. De plus, en six ans, elle avait eu le temps de beaucoup s'entraîner et avait gagné en puissance. Elle était réputée pour ne jamais faillir à ne serait ce qu'une seule des missions qu'elle entreprenait, que ce soit de simples quêtes d'un niveau débutant à celui de mage de rang S ou plus. Car effectivement, même n'ayant pas le titre de mage de rang S, Lucy avait largement leur niveau, et peut être même qu'à présent elle les surpassait.

Elle avait même gagné un surnom de la part de toute la population, celui de "l'inconnue à la cape", appelée plus communément "L'Abysse" avec un grand A. Plutôt révélateur comme surnom, vous ne trouvez pas ? Depuis que le Weekly Sorcerer avait osé la surnommer de cette manière dans l'un de ses numéros, elle avait hérité de ce nom qui lui collait désormais à la peau, tellement que tous avaient oublié qui elle était en réalité, c'est à dire Lucy Heartfillia, l'héritière légitime de la compagnie ferroviaire Heartfillia, qui avait fait faillite six années auparavant. Aujourd'hui, si on évoquait le nom de Lucy Heartfillia dans une discussion, cela ne disait rien à personne, excepté peut être à quelques anciens qui se rappelaient vaguement d'elle comme membre de Fairy Tail, l'ancienne guilde la plus forte de Fiore. Alors que quand on évoquait le nom de "L'Abysse", cela suffisait à donner des frissons, mais aussi à évoquer à tous un sentiment d'admiration.

Cependant, peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir véritablement vu un jour le vrai visage de L'Abysse, ceux ci pouvant se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. On ignorait s'il sagissait d'une femme, ou bien d'un homme, et d'étranges rumeurs avaient circulé à son sujet, comme le fait que L'Abysse serait en fait mi-homme mi-animal, ou que ce serait simplement un spectre revenu d'entre les morts afin de se venger. En bref, Lucy s'était faite une sacrée réputation, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle adorait être au centre des discussions, et aimait d'autant plus susciter le mystère et l'admiration chez les autres.

Mais revenons en au moment présent, je vous pries.

La blonde sortit du train dans lequel elle avait passé les cinq dernières heures, ses bagages sous le bras. Elle ne possédait que deux simples valises, car en quittant son ancienne vie, elle n'avait voulu prendre que le stricte nécessaire afin de pouvoir se reconstruire entièrement. Elle soupira de bonheur, heureuse d'enfin pouvoir sortir de ce train du diable, qui lui avait donné une des nausées les plus intenses de sa vie. Étrangement, depuis le jour où elle avait gagné en puissance, Lucy était victime de violentes nausées quand elle montait dans un quelconque moyen de transport, lui faisant passer d'effroyables moments. Et ces moments lui faisaient horriblement penser à son ancien compagnon de voyage, qui lui aussi en était victime. Au bout de la troisième fois où elle en avait été victime, elle était allée voir Polyussica pour la questionner sur la nature de ces étranges nausées, consciente du fait que seules les chasseurs de dragons en subissaient les effets. Hors, elle n'en était pas une. Celle ci lui avait alors annoncer que c'était étrange, et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à détecter la nature de son mal être, mais qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire car elle n'était effectivement pas une chasseuse de dragons, avant de la chasser de son logis en criant qu'elle "n'aimait pas les humains". La dénommée Abysse l'avait alors remercié, mais était tout de même restée soucieuse.

A présent, elle ne s'en faisait plus, ne pensant qu'à sa quête de trouver l'endroit où elle allait passer une partie de l'année, et peut être même une guilde qui voudrait bien l'accueillir dans ses rangs. Lucy ajusta la capuche de la longue cape noire qu'elle portait sur sa tête, respira un bon coup et se mit en tête de trouver un hôtel afin qu'elle puisse poser ses affaires et faire un tour en ville. Elle espérait que cette nouvelle ville où elle avait pour la première fois mis les pieds serait définitivement la bonne.

\- Prépare toi Crocus, car L'Abysse entre en scène.

La jeune femme esquissa un rictus, et se mis enfin en route.

\- Putain, mais c'est pas possible ! Vous vous êtes tous passé le mot pour me faire chier aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

"Désolé, mais nous sommes complets." C'était la sixième auberge qu'elle faisait et ces "idiots" d'après notre protagoniste, ne faisaient qu'annoncer avec une fausse mine désolée qu'ils étaient complets. Et malheureusement pour l'aubergiste, Lucy avait décidé qu'elle exploserait au bout de la sixième fois. Elle avait alors commencé à reprocher à Crocus son manque de convivialité, ainsi que le manque de professionnalisme dont ses habitants faisaient preuve.

\- Bon, je vais pas le répéter deux cent fois okay ? Je veux une chambre. Point, ça s'arrête là. Si tu me la donnes maintenant, je passerais le fait que tu m'as énervé alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était de pouvoir tranquillement m'installer pour la nuit.

\- Désolé mademoiselle, mais nous so..

\- Arrête avec ça, je t'ai dit que je voulais une chambre, je t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta vie. Et dépêche toi s'il te plaît, j'ai pas toute la nuit.

\- Made..

S'apprêtant une fois de plus à répliquer suite à la bêtise dont faisait preuve l'aubergiste, Lucy fut néanmoins stoppée dans son élan par une grande main posée sur son épaule. Fortement agacée, la jeune femme se détourna de sa victime qui s'enfuit aussitôt, apeuré, et fit face à un homme de taille imposante, et d'une carrure plutôt impressionnante. Elle lui lança alors, d'un ton sec :

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux ? Je suis pas d'humeur à causer aujourd'hui, tu l'auras remarqué.

L'homme en question, abandonna l'expression sérieuse qu'il arborait deux secondes plus tôt avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard interloqué de Lucy, et ceux des personnes présentes étonnés de la bravoure dont cet homme avait fait preuve en allant parler à cette " jeune femme hystérique". L'Abysse fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la soudaine hilarité de son interlocuteur. Après qu'il eut finis de rire, il s'essuya le bord des yeux, toujours en souriant. Lucy, vexée, haussa un de ses sourcils et dit :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire, tas de muscles ?

Le dénommé "tas de muscles" esquissa un sourire, nullement blessé.

\- Disons que c'est assez drôle de voir une hystérique se prendre la tête avec le gérant de l'auberge, et de voir qu'il perds tous ses moyens devant elle, alors que ce même gars est reconnu pour avoir été, y'a deux ans, dans l'équipe vainqueur des grands jeux inter-magiques.

Lucy esquissa un sourire, mais se repris assez vite et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te réponds l'hystérique, la salade verte ?

Elle avait lancé cette pique, dû à la couleur de cheveux de son interlocuteur, qui n'étaient autres que vert pistache. L'inconnu haussa les épaules, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça ! Et moi qui allait te proposer un endroit où tu pourrait rester cette nuit, voir plus.

La montagne de muscle leva sa main, toujours en marchant, en signe d'au revoir, mais la blonde s'exclama aussitôt.

\- Attends !

Il s'arrêta alors, esquissant un sourire qu'elle ne put voir étant donné qu'il lui faisait dos, mais qu'elle pouvait très bien s'imaginer, ce qui la fit enrager.

\- Oui ?

\- Hm, tu..tu disais que tu connaissais un endroit où je pourrais rester pour la nuit, non ? Ca t'embêterais de me le faire savoir ? Je suis, comment dire, un peu en galère comme tu peux le voir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, gênée de s'être faite avoir de la sorte.

Il se tourna afin de lui faire face, et fit mine de réfléchir en plaçant son index sous son menton, regardant en l'air.

\- Hm, je sais pas si j'ai toujours envie de t'aider. Après tout, tu nous a beaucoup vexé, moi et ma salade verte.

Il plaça sa main sur son cœur et fit une expression choquée.

\- Je..

Lucy grinça des dents. Elle avait vraiment envie de savoir, elle devait savoir. Le soleil s'était déjà couché, et la perspective de devoir dormir dehors ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Elle allait devoir laisser sa fierté de côté, pour une fois, et s'excuser.

\- Tu ?

\- Je suis..

Elle soupira, pendant que lui souriait à pleines dents.

\- Je suis désolée ! Voilà, content ? Maintenant, aurais tu l'amabilité de m'emmener à cet endroit si merveilleux qui pourrait m'accueillir pour la nuit, s'il te plait ? Dit elle en détachant chaque mot.

\- J'aurais bien aimé que tu te mettes à genoux, en pleurant pendant que tu t'excusais, mais bon, je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça pour cette fois.

Lucy pouffa de rire, mais se repris aussitôt, revêtant son masque d'impassibilité. Elle sortit alors de l'auberge, le mystérieux inconnu sur les talons.

* * *

S'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas faites le moi savoir :)


	2. Parler

Désolé pour le manque d'action, c'est le début et faut bien vous mettre, vous et l'histoire, dans le bain ! Il est un peu court en plus, honte à moi :(

ET MERCI A CEUX QUI COMMENTENT, VRAIMENT, ÇA M'A FAIT SUPER PLAISIR !

 **Victoria : merci beaucoup à toi de lire mon histoire** **:D**

* * *

\- Alors comme ça tu es un mage et tu appartient à une guilde. Laquelle ?

Elle lui jeta un regard, perplexe. On ne pouvait certes pas distinguer la marque de la guilde auquel il appartenait, mais elle pouvait, par expérience, affirmer qu'il était membre d'une guilde.

\- T'as un bon sens de la déduction. _Il sourit._ Je sais que toi aussi t'en es une, j'ai tout de suite senti l'intensité de ta force magique dès que t'es rentré dans l'auberge. Et pour le nom de ma guilde, je voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise. _Dit il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

Elle soupira, n'en étant pas moins amusée.

\- Par contre je vois pas la marque d'une quelconque guilde sur toi, enfin je veux dire j'en ressent pas la présence, vu qu'avec ta cape c'est déjà difficile d'apercevoir juste le bout de ton nez. T'es quoi au juste ? Une sorte de mage indépendant ? _Dit celui ci en grimaçant._ Tu sais à Crocus, comme dans la plupart des villes de Fiore, ils sont plutôt mal, voir très mal vus.

Lucy, sourit, se retourna pour lui faire face, continuant à marcher, à reculons.

\- En fait.. commença t-elle.

Le vert la regarda, intrigué, attendant qu'elle finisse.

 _-_ Je voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise. Finit-elle en se retournant, un sourire en coin.

L'homme soupira, mi-amusé, mi-frustré de s'être fait avoir à son propre jeu. Il pensa néanmoins au fait qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de la mage, car il en était sur, au son de sa voix elle ne pouvait être qu'une femme (ou peut être un homme ayant violemment été castré), et entreprit alors de lui demander son nom, quand il entendit :

\- Au fait, j'ai décidé de te suivre mais je sais toujours pas qui t'es ni d'où tu viens. Pourrais je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ? Parce que la perspective de peut être avoir accepté l'aide d'un pervers psychopathe m'a pas traversé l'esprit vingt minutes avant, mais là je commence à douter.

Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement devant un grand édifice, et le dénommé psychopathe se tourna vers elle.

\- Je suis pas un "pervers" ni un "psychopathe" si ça peut te rassurer. Et pour ce qui est de mon nom, tu peut m'appeler Orga.

Lucy haussa un sourcil, trouvant son prénom quelque peu..original. Elle aquiesca alors, pendant qu'Orga se mit en route vers l'entrée du grand bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêté une minute avant, sans lui avoir demandé son prénom en retour, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu. Mais elle ne lui en fit pas la remarque, se contentant de lui demander où il allait.

\- Bah là dedans. Il montra l'édifice du doigt, tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Orga ouvrit alors les portes du grand bâtiment, dévoilant alors à la jeune femme une..guilde. C'était une guilde. Elle attrapa brusquement la manche de son accompagnateur, alors que celui ci avait entreprit de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Elle lui chuchota alors :

\- Je..je croyais que tu devais m'emmener à un endroit ou je pourrais passer la nuit ?

\- Hm, c'est ce que j'ai fait ? Il la regarda, confus.

\- Tu m'as amenée dans une guilde, crétin ! Je savais que j'aurais pas dû te faire confiance.

Lucy s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand elle se sentit tirée puis poussée à l'intérieur, par de grandes mains.

\- Tu devrais savoir que je ne mens jamais.

Comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis vingt minutes à peine. Et "connaître" était un bien grand mot.

\- Si je t'ai amenée ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Fais moi confiance.

La jeune femme soupira, avant de se sentir une nouvelle fois poussée à l'intérieur par Orga. Elle soupira encore une fois, décidant que lui faire confiance était de son ressort vu qu'elle en était au stade de "désespérée", avant d'entendre, murmuré dans son oreille droite :

\- Bienvenue à Sabertooth, L'Abysse.

Les mages de Sabertooth avaient tous été surpris quand ils avaient vu leur camarade, Orga, entrer dans la guilde en compagnie d'un mystérieux inconnu. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur """ami""" de ramener du monde, et encore moins de faire la discussion. Quand ils étaient entrés, tous les regards s'étaient posés sur eux. Tous se demandaient qui es ce que l'un des cinq mages les plus puissant de Sabertooth avait amené avec lui. Le mystérieux inconnu possédait certes une cape, mais la chose que tous ici pouvaient affirmer était que la personne se cachant dessous possédait une puissance magique..assez étonnante. Et indescriptible. Oui, indescriptible, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ce qui émanait de l'inconnue. Cette intensité magique avait l'air de n'être faite que d'étoiles, de constellations, et..d'amour. Oui, c'était cela, d'amour. Et tous les mages de la guilde des tigres, autant Sting que Rufus en passant par Yukino pouvaient le constater. Elle était telle que les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth l'avaient senti à plus de dix kilomètres. Et c'était pour ces deux raisons qu'ils avaient été accueillis par des regards mi-admiratifs, mi-méfiants, et un silence de mort. Ou presque.

Si tous les membres de la guilde s'étaient arrêtés de parler suite à l'arrivée d'Orga et de son acolyte, une personne, elle, continuait à converser en compagnie de ses camarades, qui eux chuchotaient, mal à l'aise. Et cette personne peu intimidée par le nouvel arrivant n'était autre que Sting Eucliffe, l'un des deux dragons jumeaux. Il mentirait s'il niait avoir été absorbé, et même étonné devant l'intensité magique qui s'émanait de ce nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Lucy. Mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle était peut être puissante, mais lui l'était aussi. Et il ne se laisserait pas intimider pour si peu, il avait bien trop de fierté.

Pendant que peu à peu, les conversations reprenaient, les deux arrivants comme nouveau sujet de discussion, Orga, lui, fit signe à Lucy de l'attendre au bar, pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la table où était assis les autres membres les plus puissants de la guilde.

Lucy s'affala sur l'un des tabourets du bar que comportait cette guilde. Sabertooth..elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler. C'était la guilde numéro une de Fiore, celle qui comportait deux chasseurs de dragons, dont un de lumière et l'autre d'ombre. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à les reconnaître. Ils étaient assis à la table vers laquelle s'était dirigé Orga. L'un était blond aux yeux bleus, et avait un sourire arrogant affiché sur le visage; elle le reconnu comme étant le dragon de lumière, le dénommé Sting Eucliffe, tombeur de ces dames et qui ne cessait de faire la une du Weekly Sorcerer depuis quelques temps. L'autre était un brun "coincé" d'après elle, et qui semblait tout aussi renfermé qu'elle l'était elle même. Lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un quelconque magazine que ce soit, mais elle l'avait reconnu car il dégageait une source sombre de magie, contrairement à son acolyte, qui lui rayonnait. Dans sa réflexion à propos des deux chasseurs de dragons, Lucy n'avait pas remarqué que c'était la cinquième fois qu'on l'appelait. Elle fut néanmoins sortie de ses rêveries par une petite main lui tapotant l'épaule. La jeune femme releva alors la tête, frustrée d'avoir été si soudainement interrompue.

\- L'objet de tes pensées devait être sacrément captivant pour que tu ne m'aies pas entendu t'appeler autant de fois. _Dit son interlocutrice en riant doucement._

La personne qui l'avait interpelée n'était autre qu'une jolie jeune femme, aux alentours de dix sept ans, arborant de jolis yeux bleus et de courts cheveux blancs comme la neige. L'Abysse, humiliée d'avoir été prise à rêvasser, avait simplement hausser les épaules, regardant ailleurs. La jeune femme soupira et ajouta en souriant :

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard on dirait. Tu t'entendrais très bien avec Rogue ! Lui aussi n'est pas très..sociable, on va dire.

Lucy esquissa un vague sourire.

\- Bavarde.

\- Hein ?

\- Bavarde. _Répéta t-elle doucement._ Je ne suis pas un homme.

\- Excuse moi, dit elle en souriant.

La barmaid continua d'essuyer les verres disposés devant elle quand elle releva soudain la tête.

\- Oh ! J'ai oublié de faire les présentations. Yukino Agria, enchantée.

La blonde hocha la tête, et fit mine de s'intéresser à autre chose. La blanche soupira, et essaya tant bien que mal de faire la conversation à l'inconnue, mais c'était peine perdue. Aux moindres paroles de Yukino, Lucy se crispait, regardait ailleurs, ou faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Yukino s'arrêta soudain, et réfléchi. Dès que celle qui se tenait devant elle était entré dans la guilde, elle avait su qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial en elle. Quelque chose..de différent. Mais surtout, quelque chose de familier, de réconfortant, et de chaleureux. Yukino avait été surprise, et elle se disait à présent- non, elle en était sûre- qu'elle avait déjà vu ce genre de magie quelque part. Après cinq minutes de silence, la barmaid écarquilla soudainement les yeux, semblant avoir pris conscience de quelque chose. Comment avait t-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?! Elle se maudit mentalement. Sa magie. Des étoiles. Des constellations. De l'amour. Du réconfort. De la chaleur. La puissance magique de cette femme lui était familière, tout simplement parce qu'elles partageaient la même ! Et pour dire : cette femme devant elle n'était autre que son idole depuis ses dix ans, la plus puissante constellationiste encore vivante, celle qui possédait neuf des douze clefs du zodiaque, et faisait autrefois parti de la guilde de Fairy Tail : Lucy Heartfilia. Elle sourit alors de toutes ses dents et sautilla sur place, tandis que la blonde la regardait faire avec interrogation. La blanche s'arrêta alors, se pencha vers Lucy, les mains sur le comptoir, et déclara :

\- Je sais qui tu es.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, promis ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez surtouuuut pas


End file.
